


Winning

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Black Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kissing, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Virgil and their boyfriend Patton have a great breakfast and go to the park.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Winning

Upon waking up, Virgil sighed into their pillow and reached out, hoping that their boyfriend was still in bed with them. They were disappointed, but not surprised to find the rest of the bed empty save for themself. With a yawn, they slowly sat up and looked around the semi-dark bedroom. Sunlight was doing it's best to penetrate the room but was stopped more or less by their thick, bedroom curtains.

Then Virgil registered the sound of movement in the kitchen and the smell of breakfast cooking. "Saturday." They mumbled to themselves. Patton always made breakfast on Saturdays and Virgil always made dinner on Wednesday, it was their weird food thing.

They slipped out of bed and stretched their arms over their head, making their back and arms crack in ways that probably weren't healthy but felt good. When Virgil opened the bedroom door, the light from the hallway hurt their eyes and they hissed in discomfort as they walked into the hall. The smell of breakfast was more prominent there and it made their mouth water as they walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen in their apartment was small, but it seemed even smaller whenever Patton was in it. He was at the stove pouring pancake batter onto a griddle and humming a song Virgil couldn't place.

The sight of their boyfriend in such a simple and domestic way made Virgil smile. As quietly as they could, they stepped into the kitchen and wrapped their arms around Patton's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Hey."

Not even pausing his pancake making, Patton turned his head to kiss Virgil back. "Well good morning, sleeping beauty. You hungry?"

"Starving." Virgil admitted. "I may or may not have skipped dinner last night." They let go of Patton and shrugged, moving away a bit to give him room at the stove.

Patton shot Virgil a look over his shoulder, "Why's that?" He asked, pointing at Virgil with the spatula. "You're getting pretty bad about forgetting to eat again…"

Virgil wanted to roll their eyes, but they didn't. They knew that Patton was just looking out for them. "It wasn't because of  _ that.  _ Roman keeps trying to get me to watch that gay skating anime."

" _ Yuuri on Ice?"  _

"We don't mention that name in this house. Also, your pancakes need flipping."

"Aw shoot!" Cried Patton, turning back to the stove to give his pancakes a quick flip. They hissed as the uncooked side hit the hot pan. "Roman  _ can  _ be pretty persuasive. Remember that time he got us all to dress up as Disney princesses with him?" He laughed softly. "You looked so pretty!"

Feeling their cheeks heat up, Virgil looked down at the tiled floor. "Well there's a  _ big  _ difference between wearing a kickass Tiana dress and sitting through a weird ice skating anime."

"Y'know, I have a feeling you just don't want to watch it because he  _ really  _ wants you too." Shrugged Patton at the stove. "But you don't have to watch it. It's not like he can make you. Hand me a plate, would you please?"

"You're not wrong, but I'll never admit that to Roman." With that, Virgil turned and opened their jam-packed cabinet that held their plates and bowls and other things, like a pair of cat salt & pepper shakers that they never used. They carefully worked out a plate from the cabinet and handed it to Patton who already had his hand out for it.

"You both are so stubborn," Smiled Patton. He took the two finished pancakes off the griddle and slipped them onto the plate Virgil gave him. Then he opened the microwave above the stove top and pulled out three more pancakes from inside and plopped them on the plate too. He turned around with the plate and spatula in hand, "You get extra pancakes since you skipped dinner." Then he handed the plate to Virgil.

Looking at the towering plate of pancakes in their hands, Virgil shook their head softly. "And  _ where _ am I supposed to put all these?"

"In your tum, silly!" Patton answered like it was a genuine question. "You have to make up those calories you didn't eat last night and pancakes are the yummiest way to get calories."

Unable to help it, Virgil rolled their eyes. "Thanks, Pat." They mumbled, leaning over to kiss Patton's cheek. They took their plate over to the tiny, two seater dining table and put it down in front of one of the chairs. They came back into the kitchen to grab some silverware while Patton grabbed the plate with the rest of the pancakes from the microwave.

"You got it," Kissing Virgil's cheek as he moved around them, Patton also put his plate on the table.

The both of them stepped in and out of the kitchen area to the dining area, grabbing silverware, syrup, jam, drinks from the fridge, and of course: napkins. Then after they got everything they needed, they were seated at the tiny table and digging into their pancakes with Virgil spreading jam on theirs and Patton cutting his up as he ate them.

"I think I want to do something today." Virgil said as they spread jam on each of their pancakes like it was butter.

"Yeah?" Patton paused his pancake cutting to look up at his partner. "Like what?"

Pursing their lips, Virgil hesitated. "I dunno… Something. I just feel like getting out of the apartment is all." They grabbed their fork and then began to cut into their stack of pancakes. It had been a while since they left the apartment to do anything but work and Virgil was beginning to get tired of staying inside and doing the same old things.

Patton tapped his plate with his fork, watching Virgil begin to eat. "Why don't we go to the park?" He pointed his fork at his partner. "It's nice but it's also not too much to focus on." He twirled his fork, "So you don't get stressed."

Virgil thought about the idea while chewing on a piece of pancake. "The playground park or the park where the old people feed the birds?" They asked finally. "I don't want to deal with loud, noisy kids but then old ladies with blue hair asking me about my aesthetic isn't very fun sounding either."

"Well," Patton nodded, leaning back in his seat. "You do have me there. But it is early enough in the day that I don't think too many kids would be at the playground park." He hesitated, "But if you don't want to go to either that's okay. It was just a suggestion."

"I like the park idea, Pat. I'm sick of spending my days off in the apartment." Virgil said before taking another bite of pancake. They ate it quickly, "Unless you want to go and walk around Target for an hour, I don't think there's much else to do without spending a shitton of money."

"You don't want to see my receipts from Target. I know how to spend a crap-ton of money there real quick." Smiling, Patton reached across the table and took Virgil's free hand. "But I don't want to force you anywhere, Virge. You pick, even if it's just driving around and doing nothing, it'll be fun with you."

Virgil bit their lip, feeling their face heat up again. "Don't give me a choice," They turned over their wrist and held Patton's hand. "I could sit here all afternoon and not be able to decide." They joked. It was half true, Virgil was so indecisive that it sometimes bothered them. "I like every option. Just pick for me."

"...The playground park then?"

"Sounds good to me."

And so the couple finished their pancake breakfast before getting ready to go to the park. While Patton hopped in the shower, Virgil pulled on some clothes that weren't pajamas, did their makeup, took off their hair cap and fixed their hair, and did the rest of their regular morning routine. While waiting for their boyfriend to get ready, Virgil washed up some of the breakfast dishes in the sink.

When Patton came out of the bedroom with his hair still damp and fresh clothes on, Virgil had just finished the remaining dishes and was drying their hands on a dish towel.

"Aw, Virge, you look great." Smiled Patton, taking the few steps needed in the small area to meet Virgil by the sink. He wrapped his arm around their waist and leaned up to kiss their cheek. "Set and ready?"

Tossing the towel onto the counter, Virgil nodded softly. "I'm literally wearing what I always wear though." They shrugged.

"You're also wearing makeup!" Patton pointed out.

"I always wear makeup. This is what I usually put on."

"And you always look great, and perfect, and amazing." Grinning, Patton kissed Virgil's cheek again. "I just like to point it out to you."

Before Patton could completely pull away from the second cheek kiss, Virgil turned their head and kissed him properly. "You sound like a white mom on TV who's trying to cheer up her kids." With their face warm from Patton's compliments, they were unable to not smile. Though their boyfriend's compliments could be embarrassing (even when they were alone in their own home), Virgil loved them. They made them feel light and happy, and they reassured them each time they got anxious and worried about if Patton really liked them or not.

"Is that a compliment?" Patton laughed nervously, letting go of Virgil to dig around the drawers in the kitchen for one of the keys to the apartment. "Or a request for me to turn down my affection?" After finding the keys he hooked them on the belt loop of his pants.

Virgil grabbed Patton's hand, "A compliment."

"Then, thanks!"

With a roll of their eyes, Virgil nodded towards the door. "Wanna go then, or are we just going to keep being lovey dovey and complimenting each other?"

Patton laughed and then nodded. Then they were both out the door.

Being lovey dovey and complimenting each other, however, was not a stationary act reserved for their apartment. As they walked down the stairs to the lobby of their apartment building, more compliments were exchanged between the two. And even though just complimenting their boyfriend in public made Virgil nervous, they loved seeing him smile and continued to do it.

Once out of the apartment building, the two held hands as they walked down the sidewalk. The park they were heading to wasn't much more than two blocks away.

"How are you feeling, Virgil?" Patton asked suddenly. They had stopped talking a while ago and the sound of Patton's voice almost surprised Virgil. "This is the first time you've wanted to get out of the house in a while…"

Turning to look at Patton, Virgil shook their head. "I'm fine. Better, I mean. I was just…. I dunno, going through a 'blah' moment I guess." They said sheepishly. They looked around, not particularly wanting to talk about their mental health in the middle of the street. "I'm good." They squeezed Patton's hand.

Nodding, Patton was silent for a moment. "You just get really quiet sometimes and it makes me worry. You can always talk to me, I'm your boyfriend."

"I know." Virgil looked down at their shoes as they walked and purposely began to step over every crack in the sidewalk they came across. "You're just at work a lot is all… And you're tired when you get back."

Patton squeezed Virgil's hand. "I can work less." He said, looking at Virgil. "Or try to find a different job with better hours. I don't like coming home so late either."

Virgil stayed quiet. They really hadn't expected to have that conversation. They didn't really want to have it in the first place, but they knew that it was important that they talk about those things. "You sure?" They asked finally, looking up at Patton.

"A hundred percent sure," Patton said seriously. Then he raised Virgil's hand to his lips and kissed their knuckles. "You're more important than some job I don't even like, Virgil."

Unable to keep eye contact with Patton while he kissed their hand, Virgil looked away and brushed back one of their dreadlocks with their free hand. "Okay."

"Great! Because- well, I may have already started looking for a new job already?"

They stopped at the corner of the street, waiting for it to be safe to walk as cars sped past in the street. The park was just on the other side of the street.

"What, really?" Asked Virgil. "When?"

Patton had his eyes glued to the sign that would tell them when it was safe to cross. "Well, Emile was just telling me a while ago that ever since he had to let go of one of his guys at the bakery who couldn't even find the difference between flour and powdered sugar, that he was a hand or two short… He told me he would be happy to take me on there." He clicked his tongue and looked at Virgil just as the sign changed to ' _ WALK'.  _ "I was waiting to talk with you before I put in my two weeks notice though."

Virgil let go of Patton's hand to shove their hands into their pockets, "That's great! It really is, Patton." They smiled, nudging their boyfriend with their elbow as they walked across the street. "I could stop there on my lunch break and see you sometimes."

"You really like the idea of me working there?" Hooking his arm through Virgil's, Patton gently leaned against their partner. "The hours would be  _ so  _ much better too."

With a roll of their eyes Virgil asked, "How could I  _ not?  _ You love baking, our crap kitchen is just too small for it." They kissed the top of Patton's head as they both made it to the other side of the street. "Whatever makes you happy makes  _ me  _ happy, Patton."

Grinning, Patton leaned up and kissed Virgil right there on the street corner. "Well if I could get paid for just staying home with you, I'd be as happy as a clam."

Virgil laughed at the cheesy expression and shook their head, "I love you."

Patton's smile softened, "I love you too." He took his arm out of Virgil's and peeked into the open gates of the park. "But how about I race you to the swing set?" He asked, pulling Virgil by the hand inside the park. "First one there gets to be pushed on the swings by the loser."

And before Virgil could even begin to answer, Patton let go of their hand and sped off to the swings, laughing. "Hey!" They shouted, a smile spreading across their face. "Cheater!" Virgil then ran after their boyfriend, laughing and feeling much better than they had felt in a while. Because being with Patton made the world feel a whole lot better.

Even though Virgil could've easily beaten Patton to the swings, even with his headstart, they let him win just by a few steps. When Patton turned around, breathless and grinning with a red face, Virgil knew that he could make anything better. They knew that as long as they were with Patton, that they would be alright.

"I win." Gasped Patton, his hand resting on the beam of the swing set.

"No," Virgil took a step forward, placing their hand above Patton's on the bar. They leaned in close, so close that they could feel the heat in his face. " _ I win." _ Then they broke the space between them and kissed Patton. Even though Patton did win the race to the swings, Virgil won the real prize. They won Patton's love. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is entirely not what I had in mind for it... I was going to write both Virgil and Patton working at Hot Topic but that had no plot so we have this. Still no plot though.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
